


Memories

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Art, DO NOT COPY, M/M, Photographs, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Если бы ты знал, как я скучаю.If only you knew how I miss you.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Team Light - Summer 2020





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Создано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.
> 
> Created for Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.


End file.
